There's Something Weird with Him
by TetsuyaZoldyck
Summary: Entah mengapa, dia akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh. KiKuro friendship, boleh dianggap romance.


**Doumo, minna!**

**Tetsu kembali, setelah hiatus selama lebih dari setengah tahun! Jadi mohon maklum, karena pertama, ini fic pertama Tetsu dari fandom KuroBas, dan yang kedua, Tetsu udah lama gak nulis cerita, jadi maaf kalo ada OOC atau typo. Yang mau beta-ed sangat Tetsu hargai.**

**-.-.-.-**

**This fic is related with true story, written specially for **_**Yuuki Keitaro**_**. Ne, what's wrong with you, dear? I miss your funny angry face (please don't kill me!), your plain voice; I also miss the way you speaking. Well, I miss everything from you. Just tell me if you have any problem, Yuu-chan.**

**.**

**There's Something Weird with Him** by **TetsuyaZoldyck**

**©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

Tampaknya hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Tak ada yang special bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Seperti biasa, sang phantom sixth itu berangkat ke sekolah, menyapa dan disapa beberapa orang dan tak lama kemudian sampai di kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya.

Mungkin pernyataan tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Biasanya, saat Kuroko melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, dia akan disambut oleh sang pirang dengan sapaan yang menbuat gendang telinga retak, disertai dengan pelukan yang kadang membuat dada pemuda bersurai azure itu sesak.

Tapi tidak hari ini. Jangankan menyapa atau tersenyum, Kise bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun.

Yah, Kuroko juga tida terlalu ambil pusing. Karena sejujurnya kadang kelakuan Kise mengganggunya. Walaupun dalam hati, sebetulnya Kuroko merasa tidak enak. Jadi dia memutuskan menyapa Kise terlebih dahulu.

"Ohayo, Kise-kun."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kise-kun."

Kise tetap tak brgeming.

"Ne, Kise-kun…" Kuroko menyentuh bahu Kise.

Kise tampak sedikit tersentak. "K –kuroko-cchi… Ohayo –ssu…"

"Kise-kun kenapa? Tumben diam."

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa –ssu." Kise menggeleng.

"Serius? Kalau ada masalah, aku bisa bantu."

Kise menggeleng sekali lagi. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, Kuroko-cchi."

"Yakin?"

Kise mengangguk dan tersenyum. Walau sebetulnya Kuroko tahu, senyuman Kise bisa dikategorikan sebagai senyuman terpaksa.

**-.-.-.-**

Sudah seminggu Kise bersikap seperti itu. Kise tak meladeni Aomine, tidak menghantui Midorima, dan juga tak berteriak ribut seperti biasa saat dihukum Akashi. Juga menjauhi Kuroko. Intinya, akhir-akhir ini Kise seperti bukan dirinya. Kise juga lebih banyak melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Bahkan Momoi juga tak bisa menebak.

Seperti tadi yang sudah dikatakan, Kuroko tak terlalu ambil pusing, karena kadang perbuatan Kise sedikit menganggu. Tapi, apabila perbuatan itu keterusan, maka ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh si model itu.

Dan ternyata, keheningan Kise memiliki sisi mengganggu tersendiri.

Diam-diam, Kuroko merindukan suara cempreng Kise yang biasanya menggema saat memanggil namanya. Dalam hati, Kuroko merindukan sikap Kise yang biasanya berlebihan.

Sayangnya Kuroko tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Kise.

**-.-.-.-**

"Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu, ada apa?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh?"

"Aneh?" Aomine mengerutkan dahi. "Apa yang aneh?"

"Kise-kun. Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya terlalu aneh."

Aomine terdiam sejenak. "Ya, betul juga."

"Apa Kise-kun pernah mengatakan padamu, kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?"

Aomine menaruh jari telunjuk di pelipisnya. "Rasanya tidak."

Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Yah, saat dia tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam, rasanya aneh sekali." Ujar Aomine. Kuroko mengangguk, mengiyakan.

**-.-.-.-**

Akhirnya, Kuroko memiliki kesempatan itu.

Saat Kuroko akan mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal, dia mendapati Kise, sedang bertopang dagu, duduk di bangkunya; entah melamunkan apa.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kuroko melangkah mendekati si pirang. "Kise-kun."

Kise tak merespon.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko mengeraskan suaranya.

Kise masih tak bergerak.

"KISE-KUN." Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar berteriak.

KIse tersentak. "Kuroko-cchi, kenapa berteriak –ssu?"

"Kise-kun tidak menjawab dari tadi." Kuroko kembali menormalkan suaranya.

"Ada apa –ssu?"

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Apa Kise-kun memiliki masalah?"

"Masalah? Masalah apa? Rasanya tidak ada." Kise tertawa. Ya, tawa getir.

"Aku tahu, Kise-kun." Kuroko melipat tangan di dada. "Kau tak akan sehening ini bila tak memiliki masalah."

Kise menghela nafas.

"Sebetulnya ada apa?"

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja, Kuroko-cchi. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Bohong. Kuroko bisa menangkap kebohongan yang tersirat di nada suaranya.

"Jika ada masalah, katakan saja, Kise-kun."

Kise terdiam.

"Aku temanmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikannya."

Kise menghela nafas berat. "Bukan urusanmu –ssu."

Kuroko mengangkat alisnya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kise tadi?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memiliki masalah?" Kise bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Lagipula, tak ada yang peduli, bukan?"

"Kau salah." Kuroko menatap manic _hazel_ Kise. "Aku peduli."

Kise tertawa getir. "Baiklah, mudah saja mengatakannya di bibir. Tapi apakah hatimu mengatakan hal yang sama?"

Kise melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di dalam kelas.

**-.-.-.-**

**Uaaah, selesai juga chap 1 nya. Chap 2 akan keluar kalau Tetsu udah tahu kenapa si Yuu-chan jadi aneh. *ditabok reader kepo***

**Oke, review, ya!**


End file.
